Lean on Me
by Prue2146
Summary: This will be a series following possible Hiccstrid moments throughout season 2 of RTTE. I am taking requests as well if you want anything particular.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup leaned against the main hut, looking over the edge. He was happy to have Astrid back but her circumstance was difficult. She went off with Stormfly and after what happened the other day, he felt like he had to watch after her. Keep her safe. After all, she was relying on him to always find her. They were a team. And when Astrid came up the stairs he was relieved and wanted to see her, have her around. Maybe he could take her mind off of what was happening back home. She was distracted, looking out at the horizon towards Berk, he saw the battle in her eyes. They were clouded in thought with a troubled look crossing her face.

"Hiccup." She seemed surprised to see him. He smiled warmly to greet her.

"How was your flight?" He watched Astrid closely as she approached him. Although her face lit up, her steps were heavy and less sure. He reached out and touched her arm when she stood right in front of him to focus her sorted attention.

",,, Refreshing. It really,, cleared my head." She nodded, probably more to assure herself more than anyone else.

"I'm glad." He said, moving down to her wrist and gazing into her eyes to keep her with him. She didn't have to be alone, she knew that, and if he could be of help he would do all he could. Astrid gave a halfhearted smile towards her partner, and took a half step forward closer to Hiccup.

"Were you here waiting all day?" She raised an eyebrow and Hiccup chuckled, looking down and back up.

"Well I want to make sure you are safe, what if you need me?" Astrid put her other hand out and grasped his belt, pulling him off of the wooden beam and into her.

"I always need you." The declaration was as light as the clouds and only sweetened the kiss they shared. Hiccup, taking the initiative, hooked his prosthetic around her calf to switch the position of power, his hand pressed firmly against her belly to push her back against the wall, closing her to him. He fawned over her, and she melted under him.

Astrid pushed herself into Hiccup, keeping her close to him in playful drawn out kisses. He put more meaning into them, wanting her to understand that it was no longer a confused action, one done far and few in between. They were of age, it meant something now, the way they felt about each other couldn't be platonic anymore. Astrid cooed as his tongue dipped past her lips and she eagerly obliged.

They pulled apart with a slow chagrin that it was over, but content none the less. Hiccup rested his forehead against hers and they looked at each other for the first time. "I need you too." He sighed into another chaste kiss from Astrid. His hand snaked around and pressed into her lower back as she closed her eyes. The worry was gone.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The group recuperated in the main structure of the hut, all circled around the hearth with mugs of tea in hand. It was an eventful day as always; Snot, Astrid, and Hiccup had to spend all day getting the Jorgensen family axe back from a metal plaited dragon, Ruffnut and Fishlegs accidentally got married, and Dagur was still out there. After all of the craziness, it was relaxing to finally be able to sit down as a group and enjoy a just a few minutes of quiet before the next day began.

Tuff had his feet propped up on the table beside Fishlegs, who utilized his boots to prop up a book. Ruff was throwing tiny pieces of bread at her brother who made lazy attempts to catch them in his mouth from a diagonal angle. Discretely, Ruffnut picked up and threw a small rock from the mouth of the hearth at him- that, he did catch and gagged on it before spitting it out and hitting Fishlegs right in the eye.

"Ah!" Legs flailed his arms as Ruff laughed maniacally, basking in her domino effect Loki handy work. Snot, who was next to Legs got swatted in the nose and fell backwards while still in the chair. He almost crushed Astrid's toes as she walked by to go to her chair next to Hiccup. She was saved instantaneously when she was pulled out of the way by Hiccup, who had gotten out of his chair at night fury-like speed to grab her.

"Watch it, Snot, you almost got Astrid." Hiccup reprimanded in a firm tone. Snotlout, who was still on the ground, groaned 'my nose' and checked for blood. Astrid playfully rolled her eyes with a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. The sight was amusing to say the very least.

"Oh chillax, she's fine with princess outpost watching out for her. We were just having fun." Ruff gestured towards Hiccup but spoke to Astrid, turning away from the infamous fun sucker. Hiccup realized his arm was still clawed around Astrid's lower back, keeping her close to him with one knee wedged protectively between hers. The pair pulled apart without a hitch.

"Not all of us." Snot held up a finger and put his chair back upright before looking at Tuffnut who was still making hacking noises. "I need my beauty relaxation." He eased his pudgy self-back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"PFFFT." Ruff hissed between her teeth with contradiction. "Uh. You need beauty hibernation, if that's what it'll really take."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance.

"Well," Hiccup clapped his hands together "I'm turning in for the night. Be ready for tomorrow, who knows what Dagur has in store." He nodded them goodnight and left for his close-by hut, leaving Astrid just as Snot set eyes on her.

"Now that he's gone, you wanna-"

"Goodnighttt." Astrid called behind her in dismissal as she was already out the door and heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, g'night!" Ruff called back with a wave.

The twins particularly watch her go before exchanging their own glances and cackling.

"What's so funny? Fishlegs looked up from the book.

"How is it NOT funny?" Tuff chimed.

"What?" Legs inquired.  
"OH, you know. The usual love birds flying off in a pair." Tuff twisted his hands together and flapped his hands like a bird. Fishlegs looked out beyond the door.

"Astrid and Hiccup?"

"HA yeah, haven't you ever noticed how they are around each other? It's totally sickening." Ruff pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's just because they are reliant on" –

"Yak Dung." Tuff cut in, "You know as well as I do that there's something between them." Snotlouts head picked up and into the conversation.

"Astrid and my cousin? Yeah, right." He dismissed it with a sarcastic laugh.

"Give it a break, Snot. You know how close they are." Tuff waved a dismissive hand at him.

" They have gotten close, but being out on the edge and all, she's his second in command." Fishlegs defended.

"Hm. I'm sure." Ruff shrugged, folding her arms over her thin chest with a smug grin.

" There is nothing going on between that puny fishbone and Astrid." Snotlout sat forward, putting a fist on the table.

"Wanna bet? I wonder what they're doing right now." Tuff pointed down at the floor, amused by his complete incompetence. They all have been seeing signs of a relationship between their main leaders. The way they went to each other the instant anything had to be done or planned or supervised. They had become a team, and within the past few months of being on the edge, things started sticking out that they couldn't ignore and took note of. Although, neither Hiccup nor Astrid said anything regarding it. Just small hints here and there that pointed towards a budding romance, or was it already there? The speculation made Fishlegs uncomfortable, especially because it had to do with two of his closest friends.

"Look guys, it's none of our business. They'll tell us when they are ready, that is IF anything is happening." He looked right at Ruffnut. "Maybe right now they're not, with everything going on, who has time?"

"Please, there is _nothing_ happening." Snot scoffed, reassuring really just his arrogant self.

"Alright, see it as you want but I'm sure that side door wasn't just installed as a second exit." Ruff raised a suggestive eyebrow, gaging reaction. Fishlegs pushed it out of his mind. Yes, they were more than close, but regardless, it wasn't the other's concern. Hiccup had a lot of pressure sitting on his shoulders and Astrid, well Astrid, she wasn't exactly the most open. If they wanted to keep anything a secret then let them be, they have their reasons. "Astrid has her reasons, and so does Hiccup. They're our friends. It doesn't matter what they do, so long as we keep the Edge, Berk, and the dragons safe." He concluded like a true politician and left for the night to return to his hut, book tucked under his arms and his assumptions tucked away as well.

"I'm going to bed. Just keep it as food for thought." Ruff looked at Snotlout and waved an arm to her brother. Tuff pushed away from the table loudly and rubbed his cheek.

"Sleep well in denial- land" Tuff fist bumped Snotlout and waltzed past him and out into the dark.

Snout was alone and grumbling to himself. He shook his head, it didn't make sense, and how could his wimpy cousin ever get a girl like Astrid? The strongest, most brave young warrior on Berk. HE was the Viking, He was the masculine one, He was the one with everything. Or so he thought.

Numerous instances ran through his mind's eye, ones that stuck out to him as more than friendly between Hiccup and Astrid. Kisses, lingering touches, less than innocent glares, and 'coincidental' absences. He didn't want to acknowledge it, so he chose to ignore it. He pulled the rope attached to the water bucket to put out the fire in the hearth and paused at the end of walk way that plummeted down over the edge. His hands were on his hips and his brows furrowed as he reasoned with himself. He wouldn't take the immense blow to his ego if he knew he was losing, he couldn't fathom it. He was too stubborn to let it go, too thick-headed to stop fighting it.

He squinted down where Hiccups hut was, there was movement along the side wall. Snot couldn't see well in the hazy dark but he saw Astrid's unmistakably blonde braid from the back. Following her form he saw that sitting on her waist wasn't her hand, but Hiccups. He was leaned against his hut with Astrid pulled closely to him like before. His head fell back as he laughed at something Astrid had said. Snot couldn't help but look on. There was a way about them, a different way they held themselves with each other. There was an unmistakable glow, a spark like the lightning a Skrill could ride off of. The pair side stepped slightly and conveniently for prying eyes, into the torch light. Hiccups hand slipped up into Astrid's hair below her braid and Snot averted his gaze, knowing what was about to happen. He wouldn't tell the others, it was just another blow. He didn't look back as he descended the steps, telling himself whatever his wounded ego wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

"What took you so long?" She mumbled, looking up at her savior with a hopeful gaze. She was water logged and blue but now in the safegaurd of Hiccup, whom she knew would find her. Once he had hugged her it all went dark but her relieved confidant was riddled with new worries. Toothless picked up speed like never before, sensing his riders urgency amongst understanding the high-stakes situation himself. The Nightfury sent an echo down the oceans ferocious waves, contacting the fellow dragon riders. Hiccup kept Astrid close to his chest, making sure her heart was beating and she was breathing as the wind whipped his twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs reared their dragons around upon spotting the glow in the distance.

"HE GOT HER!" Fishlegs yelled out to Snotlout who could barely hear or see him in the thick of the hail storm. Toothless paused for barely a moment. The group flew within yards from one another on the far side of the Edge. A shivering but still Astrid was limp on Hiccups lap, her hand just loosely gripping his armor.

"GO to the main hut for medical supplies, blankets too, bring them to my hut!" And he was gone into the distance. The team didn't take a pause to overthink their orders, one of their friends was down and it was time to act fast.

Hiccup and Toothless were the first back to the edge, landing right in front of Hiccups hut, which was the closest to the main structure. He tried to get off of Toothless as fast but as smoothly as possible, unhooking his prosthetic and first sliding off to pull Astrid in so he could carry her.

"You're okay, Astrid. It'll be okay. The others will be here soon." He hiked her up into his arms bridal style and Toothless assisted by opening the drop door with his tail. Hiccup was shaking, petrified that something would go wrong at any moment. He couldn't lose her, she meant too much to him already.

"Astrid, please be okay. Please." He begged, setting her next to the hearth.

She groaned and looked up "Hiccup-"Astrid twisted away from him and threw up water she had swallowed when she was pulled under. Hiccup was kneeling behind herm rubbing her back as she lurched forward, spitting out more sea water and collapsing back into him. He whispered words of encouragement and tried to get her to talk to him. Toothless warbled in concern for his fallen friend.

There was a commotion from outside as Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout pulled open the door to get inside.

"I got the blankets, put one by the hearth to warm up. How's she doing?" Legs asked, approaching Hiccup with Astrid craddled in his arms.

"Fine. But she is still blue from being out there so long. She threw up some water but we don't want her lungs to fill up again." Hiccup eyed the twins, who were talking amongst themselves, Ruffnut had a towel out in front of her to catch the warmth from the fire. Fishlegs held up Astrid's wrist and checked for a relatively steady pulse, looking at Hiccup with a firm hopeful nod. Snotlout bottom line didn't know what to do and the sound of his voice filled the room but no one listened.

"Snotlout, can you stop depriving us all of oxygen and quite talking?" Hiccup shot sharply at him. Snot stopped and shrugged. "Legs, can you get my water skin from my desk?" Hiccup nodded his chin over to the messy wooden desk against the wall. Fishlegs got up and went with haste to sift through the contents of the desk, covered completely in scrolls and parchment. Hiccup rubbed Astrid's cheek and spoke to her softly, like how he would to soothe a dragon. Ruffnut handed him off a blanket and Hiccup wrapped it around her and sat her back down between his crossed legs. Within seconds she began to stir and open her eyes.

"Thank Thor." He put his forehead down on hers, ignoring everyone else in the room for just a little while. A chorus of 'Astrid' buzzed in the room as the group went to see her now awake for the most part. Fishlegs handed off the water skin after opening it, giving it to Hiccup.

"You really scared us." Ruffnut said, thrilled to see her friend okay as she leaned down next to Hiccup.

"Glad to see you're doing okay. Don't worry, Hiccup has everything under control." Fishlegs spoke with his hands, causing the light to deter as he moved. Astrid got a beam in her eye every now and then and groaned, burrowing her face back into the safe hollow of Hiccups neck. He tried coaxing her back to drink some but, still stubborn as always, she refused. It was too intense, too loud, and she still felt like she was drowning.

"She probably should get some sleep, thanks for looking for her guys. I just knew something was wrong." Hiccup rubbed the blanket over her back and arm as the blue in her lips slowly faded away.

"Call if you need anything. We are all the way over there." The usual aloof Tuffnut said, patting Hiccup on the back.

"I will, thanks guys." Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and even Snotlout all put in their time slot to be called at will and headed back out into the storm.

Once the door closed and the frenzy had ended all that was left was Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless. The wind lashed and screamed outside and the rain beat down in a furious tantrum. Hiccup rolled her away from him and sat her up just enough to sip some water slowly. He capped it and set it down next to his knee, studying Astrids face for any sign of distress or discomfort. Her eyes fluttered every now and again as she lapsed in and out of it, calling out to Stormfly in whispers. Toothless curled around them and radiated heat through his body.

"It's okay Astrid, we'll get her back. Wherever she is." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek and rocked ever so slightly. The motion was soothing in comparison to the treacherous rip of the oceans concaving waves. She was shivering still and Hiccup prayed silently that she wasn't sick. Berk was too far away and couldn't be contacted or reached in the storm. He couldn't take her cold layers off, or dry her hair with the blanket because it would be a heinously inappropriate act as far as their traditional values went. The best he could do was rub her skin to create warm friction and keep the fire strong.

"Hiccup?" Astrid mumbled after what felt like hours of silence.

"I'm right here." It eased her that he was there and only him alone.

"How'd you know?" She stuttered in between jolts but still tried her best to be attentive, hanging onto every word he said.

"I knew you were in trouble because I felt it. Something told me you needed help, and my heart is never wrong about you, Astrid." He didn't know how she would react if she were completely healthy at that moment but it was something she should know. As crazy as it sounded, Astrid had that too, she felt when he was in trouble. Her heart ached when something was amiss, it all has happened before. "I wish followed my gut earlier. You wouldn't have been stuck in the storm as long if I just did." Hiccup chided himself.

"Stay." Astrid tried to fight off the drowsiness to hear everything he had to tell her, right here, right now, but she lost and his words only turned into distant whispers in the dark. Hiccup held her and leaned back to rest against Toothless, turning her to fit snuggly into him.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not leaving you." He knew that later he would have to move her and sleep elsewhere. That thought made him only hold her tighter. He wanted to be selfish and keep her all night but the impropriety was too great, especially as the Chiefs son. Astrid, as she slept, never wanted Hiccup to go. She was safe with him, no matter where they were, and Frigga she didn't want to separate. To both their distain, Hiccup had to get up eventually and carry her up the stairs into his bedroom and lay her down on the hard wood of his bed. She whimpered at the lost contact, it wasn't the warmth of his chest and the soft wave of his breathing now to lull her to sleep. The best he could do was hold her hand and stay close from so far.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be right here." He assured her, grabbing the chair in the far corner and pulling it up to her bedside. His hand rubbed over hers once more and before he sat down he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Astrid heard what he said next, she had heard it before, only this time it pained her that she couldn't rouse herself awake to affirm the mutual pledge of love. All night that is what she heard- him talking to her, reiterating promises and vows they had made.

He was there when she awoke, he was the first person she saw and the look in his eyes told her that his words were true and sure. They had an undying bond between them, strung between their hearts, and each time the one strayed too far it pulled at the heartstring of other so strongly it hurt to be apart. It was strong and unbreakable, even when they couldn't display it, they had each other's hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

He was mad at me, more than he had ever been before. The last time he looked at me was back at the Glacier Island. After I admitted I was lying to him about Heather. The look was so betrayed and angry with such disappointment that the fact that it was directed at me made it unbearable. Even back at the Edge, Hiccup was almost completely silent, giving curt orders to everyone but me. I tried explaining myself to him twice with frugal results as he flew further or higher in the sky away from me. We dispersed to attend our responsibilities as assigned to us with our tails tucked between our legs. I stayed behind the longest, watching Hiccup untack Toothless and praying he would just look at me.

"Hiccup?" I held my arms. He only paused putting Toothless' saddle up on double hooks, his head moved just slightly, barely giving me side eye. Without a word he resumed his course of action.

"Hiccup, please just listen to me. I'm sorry I lied to you, I was only trying to protect"

"Save it Astrid." He snapped sharply. His back was still turned towards me and the ice in his voice made the hair on my back of my neck bristle. Toothless and Stormfly sensed the tension, warbling and clicking to their respective humans. Hiccups shoulders squared and tensed, his presence became menacing and I saw the chief's shadow in it. He had just dismissed me. I felt so disgusted I didn't know with whom I was more, myself or him. The twisting of my stomach was caused by unnamed emotions boiling off of immense shame and anger and for once in my life, I didn't fight back. I held my chin high and walked on with Stormfly. He had to know why I did it, why I lied to the one person I never would.

Once complete darkness descended over the island and I had finished a triple reconnaissance flight to secure it. Leaving nothing left to do but plan a possible counter defense if needed. Everything was still bubbling inside me, everything I wanted to say; how desperate I was for him to look at me, talk to me.

I passed by Fishlegs heading to the stables on my way up to Hiccups hut, figuring my best bet was that he would be there. I had seen him touch back down from a particularly long flight when I was circling the Edge. Tack never stayed hung up for too long when something bothered Hiccup, sometimes he just never took it off at all, not that Toothless minded.

"Astrid," Fishlegs approached me.

"Hey Fishlegs, how's- how's it going?" I asked, trying to fake confidence. Leg's ignored my fraudulent question. Look, we all understand why you kept Heather a secret from Hiccup, and we got your back. Just explain it to him and he will come around." He pat m shoulder and I forced a hopeful smile.

"If it were only that easy. He hasn't so much as looked at me since he found out." I shook my head, confiding in him. He was a steady voice of reason in bias situations.

"He just feels betrayed, you know how much he trusts you. He knows you had your reasons. You guys are a team." Fishlegs made it sound like it was no big deal. Maybe to them it wasn't as much, but again, they weren't getting the brunt of Hiccup's aversion. I think he saw the apprehension I tried to conceal and looked up. "Hiccup's in the main hut trying to devise a new plan, everyone else is sorta staying out of his way, so it's a perfect time to go talk to him. I'll go with you if you want me to come." I thought about it but declined his offer, I needed to do it alone. Partner to partner.

"Thanks Fishlegs, but I think I'll go alone. I'm grateful you have my back." I pat his shoulder in passing on my way to the stairs.

Hiccup was standing next to the hearth, contemplating every last detail on the numerous maps pinned up onto the wall. He didn't hear me come in and stayed fully immersed in the mechanics of battle plans. His leather flight suit was off and on the floor against the wall, showing his red tunic. He snapped out of it with surprise when my boot scuffed across the floor at the mouth of the hut. Hiccup stiffened the moment he laid his eyes on me, they scraped like steel wool over my cheeks and down my body. He wasn't going to be the first to speak, although his body language already set the tone.

"Can we talk?" I tried, hitting a main point other than an apology. Hiccup snickered with a sarcastic retort. He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. Can WE talk?" It was like stone.

"Yes. I you have to understand why I lied to you. Why I held so much back." His smugness only fueled my fire.

"Sure, Astrid. Are you sure you should tell me know, or wait until it's life or death?" Oh gods did I want to punch him, although my level-headed side knew I had it coming and saw it justified.

"I am going to tell you right now, Hiccup Haddock." I shot back with fire in my belly. The use of his full name had dignified implication, it was a direct statement to a young man of privilege, not a begrudged teenager. Hiccup's glare intensified and he widened his stance, open body language that he was listening to me, but not as I wanted him to as his arms were still firmly folded.

"We- I kept it from you because I knew how you would react. You would want to get her away from Dagur as soon as we had the shot and we couldn't take that chance. Without her as our contact, we wouldn't have any information and Thor knows what could have happened if we failed a rescue attempt." Hiccups jaw unclenched so slightly that I only noticed because I was looking for it. Taking a deep breathe I tried sorting my thoughts into a more concise explanation "You couldn't have known. It would have fallen apart and we needed to keep track of them with a secure knowledge from the inside, but everything went to smithereens when Viggo outsmarted us and everything went, well, belly-up." Hiccup didn't react to anything I was telling him for a few seconds, like he was on a time delay to process my reasoning. Once it clicked, his demeanor softened from intimidating to disappoint.

"You should have come to me. I would have listened to you." He said bluntly, that bitter betrayal dripped in his voice.

"I know. But it was too risky. I never wanted to lie to you, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to choose." Immediately, I regretted my word choice. Hiccups eyebrows shot up and his mouth gaped slightly.

"And you chose to break our trust." His words hit me harder than a bat of Gronkle Iron swung by Thor himself ever could. Hiccup shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No- Hiccup- I" I just stammered. I was wrong. I made a mistake even though I knew the costs - the _people_ that could get hurt. When Hiccup looked up and into my eyes, the weight of his gaze bore into me and gripped my lungs. It felt like molten rock was poured down my throat and the air was being shaken out of my lungs. Behind his eyes were broken but strong, sure but utterly betrayed, bleeding but too defeated to limp. He shook his head and walked right past me and over to the door. Leaning an elbow on it he rubbed his face and looked out for an answer. He was so far away from me now and my feet felt like led welded to the floor.

"Hiccup. Look at me." I said, turning to face his back. He just didn't move. "Hiccup please just try to understand. I didn't want to hurt you, none of us did." His silhouette was hazy in the moonlight, where I stood in the dark. His silence was the worst punishment of them all, worse than any hell I could think of. "Do you understand why? I knew I was breaking your trust, but I did it for the good of our people. To keep them safe. How can you not see that? I did it for you, your purpose; and I did it for mine. If you don't forgive me, than just understand me." I said with more confidence than I thought I had. If there was one thing I knew at this moment it was that a warrior never backs down in the name of their people. It was for Berk, this Berk and the Berk Hiccup would create once he became its Chief.

"I do understand, Astrid. I know you did it for our home. But I don't know if I can forgive you yet, I want to, but I can't." He said looking away from me, his eyes still facing out and up at the moon. "You understand why." He said softer than everything else with a sigh, and it hurt even more.

In an embarrassingly mousy tone I said "I'm sorry- I" and he moved his head to the side again.

"Don't do that. Don't be sorry if you're not." Now he was just stabbing to hurt. Stepping forward I denied it.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry, Hiccup." I reached out hesitantly and touched his side. He flinched defensively and it scared me. The air was too thin and gravity was too heavy, and I caved. He let me wrap my arms around him and I pressed my cheek in-between his shoulder blades. It was submission and weakness that meant something significant. It was against everything the Vikings had taught us, and against everything I stood for. Hiccup didn't move, his breath was deep and shallow and he kept an arm pressed to his side. He didn't push me away but didn't embrace it either. The silence became unbearable and tightened my hold on him, sliding my hands to press into his torso and burrowing my cheek into his back. I needed his absolution, his pardon. I drowned in a sea of foreboding guilt for every second he didn't acknowledge me. I beat back of sob of relief when he finally did soften. His arm came down from the door frame and his hand crossed over to cover my hands, followed by the other. His head bent and I could hear him breathe.

"You hurt me, Astrid." He said, and I unmistakably heard a repressed sob in his throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my forehead into him. I stamped my foot in frustration and grit my teeth in guilt.

"I'm sorry. Hiccup I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing it." I repeated, rubbing my hands back and forth.

"I know. I understand. It was- for the best." He fumbled over the last part, mostly I think just to appease me. I tore a rift between us, I knew it, and if he forgave me after this it would still heal into an ugly scar. We had both fired arrows at the other and got hit with sharp end, ourselves but it was all my fault. He was only trying to work through it. For a while we stood there, I was too ashamed to look at him, knowing I had hurt him. When I thought he would pull away he turned around crushed me into a hug. His head turned to press against mine that pressed into his neck. "We're a team. No more lying. No more secrets. We work as one or not at all." He whispered. It was another proposed vow, and if I were to agree it would be taken to Valhalla.

I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were fierce and unyielding.

"As one or not at all." I swore, and he sealed it with his lips to mine.

The vow was pledged.


	5. Chapter 5

Following episode's 8 and 9 Edge of Distaster. Astrid planned a little revenge on Hiccup for the implication that she was insane: she would drive him insane. Revenge is best served hot and bothered.

X X X X

I had just finished brushing out my hair and weaving it into a tight braid again when I heard the light knock at the side door. It was later than usual and I was a little surprised he was here. I took my sweet time to cross my room as the knocking intensified into a hurried frenzy. The second the door clicked Hiccup swung it open and tightly closed it, locking the door behind him. His green eyes, that looked black in the darkness, were wide and he seemed eager to see me.

The corner of my lips turned upwards and into a smirk as my arms folded just under my chest.

"Astrid- hi Astrid." He leaned away from the door and looked up at the ceiling for a distracted second, suddenly feeling bashful.

"Something wrong? I thought you were going to be too 'busy' tonight to stop by." I kept a coy tone, knowing why he was in my hut. He couldn't have held off that long. It had only been maybe 3 days at since he last shared my bed.

"Wrong? No, no nothing's wrong. What's wrong with surprising my…." He paused and looked at me, I raised a curious eye brow, pushing him to go on. He checked his baring's but didn't look away from me like I thought he would. "Astrid?"

He said with a reluctant upper infliction, holding a question whether that was passible. It was almost too easily laughable just how hesitant he was sometimes. Hiccup by all means had no issue with being psychically possessive with me, marking claims on my body as I did to his. However, outside of the bed he choked over verbalizing it. I shrugged with ease, lowering my hands.

"Come in then." I invited, leading the way downstairs to the hearth, grabbing blankets and throwing one to him. I saw his eyebrow twitch, this wasn't the usual procedure. Usually it was a one-way street to my wooden bed.

Hiccup hesitated, unsure about the change up but followed me eagerly, none the less. I laid out my pelt and sat down, patting the area next to me for him to join. He leaned in and sat down beside the hearth, leaned closely into me. My shoulder armor nudged into his peck and I moved away to pull it up and off over my head. Hiccup watched, is worry dissipated and a different kind of haze filled his eyes. I had planned this and my plan was about to take flight.

"Good thing we got Ruff back, poor Tuff was losing it." I looked straight into the blaze of the fire, instead of the blaze in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm at the end of my rope with Dagur." He said it with his usual gleam of sarcasm but his intent was not laughter.

I turned my head deliberately away from him, tilting my neck so that the side was exposed and my lips were too far away. I nodded with an 'hmm' in agreement.

I needed the push it would take to come full circle from earlier today. I slowly slid my hand up his knee to rest mid-way up his thigh and rested my fingers just on his inner thigh. Not moving, not groping, and just resting like I would on his arm.

"Astrid." Hiccup was getting bothered, and I tried to conceal a very obvious smirk that pulled my lips upwards.

I took a shallow breathe and looked at him, doe eyed and innocent, not understanding what he needed from me. His cheeks were red and his eyes were black.

The thought that all it took was a suggestive glance and a touch to his thigh was hilarious. Was he that amorous? Hiccups right hand slid up my arm, just the tips of his fingers tickled my skin. Just as he leaned in I whipped my head around to look at him and held his chin between my thumb and index finger.

"You know what, Hiccup, I think you should really go back to your hut. Early morning tomorrow, and all." I spoke like it was the best idea I've ever conceived.

Hiccup was taken back and looked utterly confused.

"But- I just- if you really want me to go." He stuttered and looked up towards my bed room.

"Oh no one will see you, you probably need some rest." I shrugged, moving my hand even higher up his thigh, resting just next to his groin with a tighter grope. He probably needed something else besides rest. Hiccup made a nervous sound between a groan and laughter.

"Astrid, you're driving me insane." He said, holding my hand away from the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"If you want me to leave you can't do that, are you crazy?" He added as I swept down his inner thigh and back up to his knee like nothing had happened. I faked thinking about it for a second.

"No. No I haven't, because that would mean there would be two crazy people in this conversation and we probably wouldn't resolve anything properly." There is was. Almost as good as she pictured in while plotting the sweet torture.

He didn't understand at first but when the torch lit he immediately regretted being a smart mouth to the young woman who had control of his desire. He cursed audibly, and looked back at me.

"Astrid, I was only joking when I said that. You wouldn't do this to a one-legged Viking would you?"

Really Hiccup? That is the card you pull? The leg?

"I don't know." I shrugged. " It's a pretty hectic time, abstaining seems like a good idea, I mean, what if there's an emergency and we're too 'wrapped up' to get there in time?"

I toyed with him, and gods was it fun. I loved him, I did, in my own way; but the look on his face was priceless.

"But- you- really Astrid are you sure about that? Dagur left and I mean, he won't come back tonight right? With the dragons on guard and every here and-"

He was going a mile a minute, now he moved his hands as he spoke. The entire time I bit my lower lip but smiled anyway. He looked at my face and it clicked.

"Now just wait one second. Why are you smiling?" He asked like I knew something he didn't. I shrugged but giggled. "Astrid. What? Are you playing with me?" He got up, shoulders and hands going all over again. "You're joking aren't you? This is revenge isn't it?"

He dropped his shoulders and looked at me. I was up and sauntering over to my hot and bothered Viking.

"Nice of you to figure it out, Mr. Observant." I teased and pressed right up against his chest. Hiccups eyes rolled uncontrollably when my thigh pressed right into him. "You didn't think I was serious, did you?"

He held my arms.

"I was afraid you were, two can play at that game." Hiccup hit the back of my knee and had me pinned down on my back onto the fur pelts, holding my wrists above my head with a single hand. The other held my thigh down so I couldn't flip him, he knew how I moved, knew every opening where I could get him.

"Cheating." I hissed when he settled his weight right in-between my parted knees, both pinning me down under him and teasing me. Hiccup ran the tip of his tongue up my neck to my ear.

"It was never a fair game, Astrid." His voice had dropped and I knew I was in for it. I'd plot revenge in the morning, and he definitely wouldn't like it.


End file.
